Typical Day with Finn and Rachel
by buddygirl1004
Summary: my friend came up with the title. first Finnchel Lemon!


**Okay, so this was inspired by my Glee RPG Group! I am the fabulous Kurt Hummel while my friends play Finn, Rachel, and Quinn. So this goes out to FinnHudson_11 and _NotRachBerry for inspiring this fic. Some of this content is directly from the RP that we did, though I sometimes interjected with witty comments hehe. Anyways! Enough of my babbling, let's get on with it, shall we? **

Rachel and Finn were sitting in Rachel's apartment, cuddled on the couch watching The Sound of Music.

"Hey Finn." Rachel said, crawling on top of Finn, accidentally grinding him.

Finn blushed a deep red as he looked into Rachel's brown orbs. "Hi there." He said.

Rachel straddled his waist tighter, a huge smile plastered on her face, "You're cute when you blush." She breathed in his ear.

"You're…cute…when your…you. Sorry, I'm a bit distracted. You seem more…adventures than usual." Finn said nervously as his slid his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips.

"I like to try new things." She whispered, tracing a finger down his chest slowly. Finn took a sharp intake of breath as she trailed her finger back up.

"I can tell." Finn said through a labored breath. Finn shut his eyes closed, trying desperately not to release.

"Something wrong, Finn?" She asked as she trailed kisses down his jawline softly, her hands sliding up to his shoulders.

"I can't really help it…" Finn said, as he rolled his hips against hers as she kissed down his jaw to his neck. She softly started sucking on his pulse, evicting a moan from Finn.

"Oh Goddddd…" Finn said as he pulled Rachel closer to him as her hands slid down to his sides, still sucking softly on his neck. She placed her hands on her waist gently

"Rach... I need to tell you something... I should've told you before..." Finn stated, stuttering over his words

She pulled away, looking into his eyes, "Yes, Finn?" she asked

"Rach... I'm so sorry... " looks down and can't look Rachel in the eye.

"What are you sorry for?" she frowned slightly, letting out a soft sigh.

"I don't know how to do this..." Finn confessed.

"Don't worry," Rachel said, lifting his chin up and crashing her lips onto his. When she pulled away she continued, "We'll learn together." She said as her hands snaked down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it behind her.

She took his hands in hers and brought them to the buttons on her blouse where Finn clumsily undid them, revealing Rachel's white bra.

She moved onto her knees and took her panties off while leaving her skirt on. She dropped them in front of the couch as she grinded against his bare chest, leaving it wet.

"Rachel." Finn gasped as his pants became extremely tight.

"Here," Rachel said, as she got down on the floor and undid Finn's pants, revealing his tented boxers.

She slowly licked her lips as she slid the constraining fabric off of his hips, revealing his long length. "Hmmm…" she moaned as she crawled back on top of him, grinding him into her.

"Rach, I ..." Finn moaned as he grabbed her waist and laid her down on the couch. He stood above her, hovering on top of her as he began kissing her neck, "I love you," he breathed into her ear.

She let out series of soft moans, tilting her head slightly, she replied, "I-I l-love you too, Finn." She breathed as she hooked her legs around his waist and grinded more into him.

Finn nibbled on her ear as she trailed her fingers down her legs and under her skirt where she grabbed hold of him, a moan escaping Finn's lips as he did so.

"Rachel…" Finn moaned as his hands tugged at her bra strap. Rachel lifted herself up enough for Finn's hands to snake around her back and clasp the bra, revealing her breasts.

Finn trailed kisses from the base of her neck and down her sternum where he placed open-mouth kisses on the insides of her breasts.

"Hmmm." Rachel moaned, arching her back. Finn took a pink, erect nipple into his mouth and gently sucked as he used his free hand to knead and pinch the other one.

"Finn…" Rachel gasped as she began to pump him, making Finn bite down on the nipple.

Rachel moved his length around until she found it at her pulsing entrance.

Finn pulled back and looked Rachel in the eye, "Are you sure about this?" Finn asked her.

"I'm sure, please Finn." She said, pulling her skirt towards her. With another nod from Rachel, Finn slowly pushed in, Rachel's face scrunched up in both pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked his girlfriend worriedly.

"Yea, just keep going." Rachel instructed and Finn pushed in a bit more until he came to a wall.

"You have to break it." Rachel said.

Finn took a deep breath and pulled out of her, slamming back into her, breaking through the barrier. Rachel screamed upon contact and Finn instantly cupped her face.

"Are you alright Rachel?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Finn, just…" She said, her words lost. Finn knew what she meant and began to make deep thrusts into her.

"FINN!" She screamed. "Yea, right there! Harder! Faster!" she shouted, Finn obeying her every command.

Rachel's walls became tighter with each thrust. She stretched her arms behind her head and arched her back. "Oh fuck yes!" She shouted, bringing her hands back to her front. "Fuck Finn." She cursed as Finn went faster.

She brought her hands up and they each traced a mountain until they got to the peak. She cupped each in her hand and began to knead and pinch them.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, and began to thrust into him.

"Fuck Rachel." Finn said as her fingernails trailed lightly down his back.

Rachel then pushed Finn onto his back as she sat on top of him. She looked down on him, her curly brown hair a mane around her shoulders that cascaded down her back.

She pulled out of him and thrusted back into him, hitting that spot that emitted a loud moan from Rachel.

"Rachel! I'm gonna- I'm gonna!" Finn shouted but he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as he spewed into her as she continued to ride him.

With one more thrust, Rachel felt her walls close even tighter around Finn's limp member as she spewed onto him.

Panting from her high, Rachel pulled out of Finn and collapsed on top of him.

Finn looked up into her eyes and pushed a stray piece of dark hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He said.

"I know." Rachel said matter-of-factly as she leaned in and the two embraced into a kiss.

**Well there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. So please review and tell me how I did. This _is_ my first Finnchel lemon and feedback and criticism is welcome, flamers are not. **


End file.
